Even When
by Behind-my-shades
Summary: Even when we aren't together we always get back together.. and that's what I love the most. Jade and beck's break up my way.. I felt it needed to be done. Definitely M!


**A:N** So this is a one shot I was thinking about this one shot before my internet went out for the weekend..and so I had nothing better to do so I wrote it. … I feel really excited right now.. and I'm fangirling over Liz gillies Winx song.. one because it's liz gillies and her voice is amazing.. and two because I used to be in love with the winx club before it was on nick so I was like.. NO WAY!... but anyway onto the story...

**Lyrical Inspiration: **_"and even when my head's lowered to the ground.. and out of no where is that familiar sound..the one from my dreams..that makes everything mean anything... cause even when I don't you do... and even when it's not.. it's still you.._." ~**Gabrielle (aka Me... I wrote it especially for this fan fic... I'm so proud of it.)**

So what?

So what we were broken up? So what if he humiliated me in front of a bunch of people and ripped out my heart?

I'm still jade west.. by all means.

It was an relationship and some times relationship's need breaks.

Hence the phrase -break up- but to beck and I that's what it was a break.

Time to recollect themselves and come right back to it stronger then ever.

we've broken up a million times before this and nothing make's this time different.

It's just a little longer and a little scarier for me.

But he'll always be mine right?

When I say always I mean always because I'm not a fucking idiot. I can see how bright beck is and talented..plus he's a looker and I'll be damned before I let the only perfect man in the world walk away from me.

And he knows that.

He also knows that I'm talented.. that I see the world like no one else.. and to be such a outcast.. I'm damn beautiful.

Which is why it was a shocker to me that he kissed tori. I had to give tori props for protecting our so called friend ship but in the end... I wasn't the least bit mad.

Wanna know why?

Cause right after the platinum music awards tori had a party. So let's just say my revenge involved Andre... the middle of the room and tongue lots and lots of tongue...

And that's not even my favorite part... neither is the fact that tori almost looked like she wanted to cry when I did it oh no... it was beck's face..

The look of pure anger and hatred on his face. His fist clenched to his side... his jaw locked just looking at me with those brown eyes..those deep deep brown eyes... so much fire..

When he pulled me aside after Andre regained him self and Tori stopped sniffling we had a chat...

"What the fuck jade.." Beck growled in my ear over the music.. is it weird that I felt my self throb at that voice.. I love it so so so much when he's like this. Possessive and rough.

"what do you mean?" I asked innocently throwing a bit of my tori accent in with it. I had begun to dance all over him make it seem like we weren't having a heated conversation.

"you kissing Andre is what the fuck I mean.." he said gripping my arm hard. I'm marveling in it...

He cares.

"Well Mr .I-can't-work-a-webcam... you kissed Tori I kissed Andre." I said smugly.

"wrong I tried to kiss tori.." Beck said softening a little bit. Total bummer.

"Well I tried to kiss Andre wanna know the difference between that kiss you tried and the kiss I tried..mine actually stuck.." I said yanking my arm from him.

"Jade.." He said again in that possessive voice I've grown to adore..

"Yeah..." I said turning to him arching and eyebrow...

"RV now.." Was all he uttered. I could feel a rush of wetness surge through me. This was the catch about us being broken up.. that didn't stop us from fucking like wild animals.

When I finally made it to his RV... after sneaking away form cat... I was shoved against the wall..

My favorite.

"Fucking whore.." Beck said his face going directly to my neck...

"Yeah right back at you.." I said not being able to muster up much. His teeth were marking me..and his tongue soothing me..

"Whatever.." He growled moving back to slam his mouth on mine. I couldn't fight him..god knows I've tried.

His grip was almost painful but dammit if I don't love it rough..not like it..love it..

He knows.

He's ripping at the front of my dress and my bra and soon my clothes are shredded on his fucking floor which I don't appreciate but whatever..

So I rip his clothing off naturally..that's only fair. His hands are everywhere his rough calloused hands.. Fuck and it feels so good. He's rubbing down my chest over my breast.. He pulls and twists at my nipples but I'm not one for foreplay so his hands go further. As do mine and I reach pants.

I'm pulling a the belt and the buckle then the button trying to get to what is mine. And only mine.

Yes beck is beautiful and talented..but he also is very very very blessed..or cursed. It depends on the situation.

His hands stop when he notices the glint in my eye.. He chuckles.. He knows what I want..

He pulls his boxers down and out he comes in all his glory.

That fucking cock...

I can't help that my eyes glaze over in want while he smiles at me.. He has me reigned in on this thing. I fall to my knees.

We haven't been together intimately since the break up and I've been dreaming about the taste..

literally.

His hands are in my hair guiding me to him. He's breathing deeply all that rage still pent up in his eyes from earlier, but he'll save it for later. Like every time I do something 'wrong.'

I lick at the head. The monster bobbing back and forth. My hands find the base.. I open my mouth letting it rest just on my tongue I shudder...so does he.

Fuck I missed him.

Then I take him all while he grunts.

"Good god baby.." He lets out. So vocal.

I let it travel down my throat as far as it will go. I sucking at him trying to get to the gooey center I've become accustomed to every since he tricked me into doing this.

His hands are pulling tight at my hair which is sending signals to my pussy. It's beating out of control and I'm grinding on the floor and sucking him off... my hand leaves the base of his dick to play with my self through my panties.

Beck's watching..his eyes have that glint..

the wild animal glint.

The I'm going to fucking murder you with my dick glint.

I can't help but swoon.

He thrusting into my mouth my head bobbing back and gagging noises coming from my throat.

He smiles.

He fucking smiles.

"so fucking sexy.." He said gathering my hair in his hands... and then pulls lifting me an inch off the floor.

I squeal on his dick he shudders and does this again and again till he's almost there and I have a slight head ache.

I can taste him flowing more freely it's about to hit.

I pull back trying to make it last. He pulls my head forward again but I fight it... taking small puppy laps at the huge member.. then long strokes with my tongue.. he's groaning more freely now..

I suck at the head giving it a small nibble. He cries out.

"Jade!"

I smile and place him back in my mouth.

His face is changing and his grip is tightening. Then his dick swells. Oh god the monster grows and its filling every inch of my mouth. I let my nails dig in lightly at the base and drag them up. He groans. I love it.

I do it again and again until he's groaning and shooting that hot seed in my mouth. I pull back letting some of it get on my chest.

He looks at me in awe

I take a finger swipe it off my chest and it into my mouth then lick it off with a plop.

He smiles. I look at his withering dick and lick it clean to. Going at it like a savage dog.

I leave it with a nip and he pulls me up to him abruptly.

"No biting.." He says.

I roll my eyes. His hands are back to my hips now that he's been satisfied he's ready to give me my punishment.

Not like I deserve it.

He moves over my panties. He actually bought these for me. He fingers the edge before pulling them down slowly.

My thighs are rubbing together to create friction because his hands are so fucking close to me right now.. I just want those fingers. Deep deep in my body right now.. I wonder if I begged would he speed up.

But I don't usually do that so I doubt it'll work.

Finally they hit the fucking ground and he's made sure to follow them all the way down his hands climbing back up higher and higher. I have my eyes shut and my bottom lip in my mouth.

He spreads my thighs..his hands moving up to cup me.

"jade.." He says in a sing-song voice and I shake my head back and forth. I don't want to see him. I only want to feel because if I look and feel it'll come sooner then I want it to. This time between us will end again.

"Jade.. open your eyes.." I snap them open and he does it.

He slaps my vagina. Straight up swing.

It stings. Fuck it stings but it also makes me buck into his hand. He rubs to sooth it.. and then strikes again and fuck...

I let out a sob of pain pleasure.

"so bad..you've been so bad jade.." He says even though he started this. He's going at this whole slapping thing again and again till my knees wobble. It hurts so good... but some how the pain is over powering the pleasure.. and I don't think I can take it.

"Please baby please stop.." I ask him my hands on his chest. He ponders it before moving his hand away, but I'd rather him continue then him to be away from me.

His hands go around my back and I'm wondering how where finishing this tonight.

Rough wall sex.. rough floor sex.. rough bed sex..counter sex..shower sex or all of the above.

God knows he has the stamina for it.

He picks me up bridal style and throws me on the bed.

Rough bed sex it is.

I'm a little disappointed but it's soon gone when he's spreading my legs again.

"I bet you won't let Andre's tongue here.." He said cockily.

"what makes you so sure.." I challenge I love getting him mad makes for a better session.

"Cause I'll kill him..." Beck says in all serious and no play. I think he really would.

I laugh.

Even when we aren't together we're still together. And he makes sure I remember it.

After that night and before to long it started looking like (to everyone else and to me a little) this was official.

Then fucking cat.. fucking fuck fuck fuck fucking cat messes up my eyebrows. I knew I should have just went over to beck's instead but no I had to go over to cat's first. Now my eyebrows where gone.

Beck smirked at me when he saw. I rolled my eyes.

"not a word." Was all I said.

He held his hand's up defensively.

Later at lunch.. he hand cuffed me to the table Such a turn on but he wouldn't dare fuck me in front of everyone in the asphalt cafe. Fuck me in the cafe he would but no in front of people especially not Andre... so it was kind of anticlimactic.

I plotted against cat until the final bell rang.

I successfully chopped off all of cat's hair and was walking out the bathroom. Ready to go home with my victory in the bag... literally I had some of cat's hair in a bag.

He was leaning against the lockers smiling.

Of course.

"really all of her hair?" Beck asked raising an eyebrow. He wasn't mad.. He was amused and maybe that meant he was understanding me more and this break would be over soon.

He dangled the hand cuffs in front of his face as I attempted to walk away.

"you know who's these are?" His voice was so smooth like cream.

"Duh.." I said huffing. He was wasting my time. "Andre's right me and him have used them countless times.." I couldn't help the joke.

Beck didn't find it funny.

"really?" He said his voice still calm.

"yeah actually..we used then just the other-"

He basically dragged me into the janitors closet skipping all pleasantries and shoved himself inside of me.

Now most girls at this point would think where just having sex.. that's all we miss about each other is sex.. he's using me I'm using him...

but when your being hammered by beck..

(which you'll never feel BTW.)

it's amazing like every hurt and pain is purged form your body. Or at least that's how I feel. God the way he just slides in so perfectly. The noises that catch in his throat. Fuck.. it's so hot in the closet to and I'm pretty sure I'm going to start sweating anytime soon.

He's so slick and we're sliding off of each other... Rough wall sex won this time.

He has me hoisted up in his arms while his hips move up over and over and over again. My head bangs back into the wall over and over every time he hits that center.

My back is hurting but it doesn't matter because damn is he going so fast and so hard and it's so good. I'm mewling yes mewling..his name

"Beck.. oh..beck..beck.." it's breathless and I'm a little ashamed.

It's just the way he hits that spot sending that hot electric feeling soaring through my whole body.

"who's are you?" I love when he asks this it means I can play around get him to snap.. enraged beck sex is the ultimate.

"Andre's.." I fake moan..

He picks up the pace to the point where I'm bouncing on his dick no i'm bobbing. My eyes site is going bad. That's how good it is.

"who's.." this question is insinuated with a slap to my thigh a wonderfully stinging slap.

"r-robbie" I let out again. I can't control the stars popping up behind my eyes.

He slaps the other thigh hard.. really hard and my pussy clenches around his dick.

"who the fuck do you belong to..who's the only person that can make you cum? Huh? Who's fills your pussy tighter then anything in your entire life.. answer me bitch.." Fuck he's so hot...when he's mad

"yours your..I'm yours.." I hollered out. I hope people can hear..

"who's who's are you?" He asks again. His head in in the junction between my neck and my shoulder he bites down hard.

"yours Beck..I'm yours..BECK PLEASE...OH GOD BECK..." My back is arched and damn if he isn't getting this one good.

I'll probably walk funny for the next week.

He finally shifts over to the one spot he knows will completely unravel me then I'm done.

and the next day I do walk funny... and cat's asking why I'm walking so weird right in the middle of Sikowitz's class...

Beck's smiling and I'm frowning.

"no reason."

Even when we aren't together he still can make me feel this way.

It's like he remembers everything about me

Except that I hate blondes...which is probably why he casted me as a dumb blonde.

"it's a challenging role.." He smirked..

I'm beginning to hate that smirk.

"no way.." I say but of course I can't really deny beck.

"Please.." He pulls me into his arms.. even though were not officially off of this break thing yet. My heart flutters.

"no I'm not going to be a dumb blonde.." I said more forcefully. Trying to convince myself really more then him.

"For me.." he asks in a childish voice.

"you know how much I hate blondes beck... I can't believe you would even ask me this..." I say letting a little anger seep into my voice.

He sighs..

"I know I know but I also know how much you like challenging roles.. roles that you can say you mastered while being out of your element.. sure I could cast cat...but that wouldn't be as challenging for her as it is for you..." He looks into my eyes and I'm starting to soften.

"Please baby.." He places a kiss on my neck..

"please for me.." another one..

I let out a huge sigh. Firstly for giving in and secondly because I'm getting worked up and he can't do anything about it behind the curtain in the black box theater.

"Fine...fine.."" I say pushing him off of me.. He comes back with that all knowing smile.

I walk back around the curtain and join everyone else who is suckered in to this movie.

Cat's smiling happy I decided to join her and tori is well tori so I could care less.

Beck's talking and telling us about the movie but his eyes keep wandering to me and then back again and I can't help but look back every single time.

This was going to be a long 3 weeks.

Finally it was a week until the showing of the movie.. Finally I have to stop wearing this stupid wig around and acting like cat.

"it's coming a long great isn't it?" beck says one afternoon when me, him and sinjin are the only ones left on set. I really am trying to get home this time because as much as I love beck...

this break thing is getting harder and every time I want to talk about it he shrugs it off...

" I guess.." I say indifferently..walking out of the black-box theater.

"Jade wait."

I can hear him call after me but I don't think I can face him. I have no idea what happened to me in the past month but all of a sudden I don't want to see him.

I don't want to touch him.

hear him none of it!

It's starting to hurt and settle in that maybe this time it isn't just a break.

'Then why do we gravitate back to each other every time?' my brain asks...

I have no idea but he's making it clear that he'd rather do other things then be with me.

"jade were you going.." Beck says when he's finally caught up to me.

"Home.." I say again with no emotion.

"why?" He asks again confusion in his voice.

" because that's were I live beck..." I say trying to keep it together I don't want to pull this conversation out of no where and make it seem like I've been dwelling on it for weeks when I actually have.

"I mean you usually come over to my house..to uh rehearse" his voice lets off a hint of what he's talking about. Flashes pop into my mind about blonde wig clad me and beck fucking my lights out after every single practice..

"I know it's just..."I brush my hair back behind my ears and shift my weight from one foot to the other.

"what's wrong." He looks like he's concerned.

"Nothing it's just..." I start.

"no it's something I know my own friends okay.. I know when somethings wrong with them?"

There's something in that sentence...the word friend.

Not girlfriend...not lover...friend.

I can't hear anymore or take anymore I simply turn and run.

Run to a place where he can't find me.

Bu that's impossible because even when were not together

he knows me... inside and out.

"you've reached jade west...if your not important then die."

I've heard it go off over and over and over again in the last 3 days and I'm wondering when it will get full.

"jade answer the phone please..just let me talk to you.."

It was beck again...

I couldn't no wait... I wouldn't I wouldn't let him try and explain why initiated this stupid break if he actually wanted to break up.

'He just wanted sex.' is all my mind can think up.

Couldn't let a good fuck go.

My heart breaks at every thought and I'm starting to think that being alone with my self isn't good for my health.

So I finally muster up enough courage and energy to go to school. Even though it's 12:30 and I've missed half the day.

"I'm sure she'll be here don't worry." I can hear cat reassuring beck. They must have gotten class time to shoot the movie.

" I know I know I trust her.." Beck says.

He better trust me.

I bust through the black-box doors and all goes quiet. I have some harsh looks on me and some scared all in all at least there looking at me right?

I let my combat boots squeak squawk on the black box floor. My hips doing that little sway thing with this small flare skirt...

Beck's eyes are trained on my eyes.. he looks mad and sad at the same time.

But I don't think I care..

"jade.. nice of you to join us." He says malice dripping in his voice.

"if I knew I was going to be doing something nice I wouldn't have shown up at all.." I retort.

Maybe I'm just as mad as he is.

"lets just do this okay? Go get in costume."He says with a sigh of defeat.

I smile at the small victory but some how it's not enough. There's still this empty hole.

"great shooting today jade!" cat gives me a round of applause I smile. I missed hanging out with the fiery red head. I've just had so much going on.

"yeah to be gone so long you came back full force." tori says in a unbelieving tone.

"why wouldn't I that's what real actresses do." I retort tampering down her happy demeanor.

"you guys wanna go to Nozu again?" Tori asks all happy again..damn why is it so hard to kill her?

Ultimately I decide against it because last time cat lied to a guy and from what I know now.. she still is lying to a guy but I haven't been around much to find out so.. it's still a

"no.."

"you sure?" tori asks again as if saying:

'Please don't leave me alone with cat.'

"yeah I'm sure.. I just don't feel like it.." I walk out the dressing room with my bag in hand.

'Just keep walking just keep walking.'

I have to say in my head when I see beck talking over some things with Andre in the hall.

"hey jade!" Andre says in his usual smooth voice. I look to beck before grinning and waving at Andre.

"hey Andre" I says walking past him and beck..

I hear beck murmur something before he starts walking toward me.

"jade.." His voice is the warning one this time but it doesn't send shivers down my spine.

"beck." I say back hoping he hears the warning in my voice to.

"let's just cut the shit ok?" Beck offers me...

"fine lets get down to it." I say challenging him.

"why haven't you answered my calls?I've been worried...and why would you flake on the movie flake on me?"

I want to laugh.

"flake on you? Flake on you Mr. It's just a break not a break up... fuck you..." I turn to walk away but he grabs my arm.

"what are you talking about?" He asks as if he doesn't know.

"what am I talking about? Maybe I'm going crazy all the better reason for us to break up." I say yanking my arm from him again.

"jade!" He says following me.

"what?" this time I turn with hatred in my voice because look what I'm reduced to. A sniveling caring emotional being.

" I don't know what your talking about.." he says just as much anger in his voice as I'm sure is in mine.

" Really... _'I know my own friends..' _is that what I am to you a friend?"

"Jade no I-" He started but I wasn't done talking.

"do you fuck all your friends? Do you tell all your friends you love them and want to marry them someday.. cause I think you have friendship mixed up with something else."

"Jade.. I swear I didn't mean.." He starts realizing the full circle of his comment.

" whatever I don't want to hear it." I say walking away for the final time and this time.. no one follows me.

So now it's late...

later then late it's like 2:00 in the morning and I can't sleep..

I kept thinking about how it's actually over.. how me and beck are..

I can't even finish the thought. Not because I don't want to but because somethings at my window...

and it's not a tree branch...

or a cat.

It's beck.

I can tell by the outlined shadow of him. It's unmistakeable.

Now he has me in a position where I can't yell too loud or I'll get myself and him in trouble with my incredibly strict parents.

I move over to the window pulling back the curtain and there he is... as brilliant as ever even in the middle of the morning. While I have on no make-up. My hair's in a pony tail and I'm wearing the largest shirt and the smallest shorts.

"beck..what are you doing? How did you even get up here?" I ask looking down past him.

"it's not important can I come in please?"

I'm standing there pondering it.

"jade please!" His whispered voice cuts through my harsh thoughts of slamming the window in on him and I let him in.

"fine." I move over to my bed and sit down preparing to block out this hours worth of conversation at 2:03 in the morning.

"before you yell or get mad just let me talk ok? And listen jade.. listen to me."

I can't help but look up at him with that much desperation in his voice.

"I know I may have said friend earlier but you have to understand...sinjin was around and he cold have heard us... I didn't know if you wanted to keep it a secret or not... that was a slip up I didn't mean it.. and I by no means meant that because were on a break that I'm sick of you or us... I swear.. I told you once and I'll tell you again it's a break.. not a break up. We just sometimes we get sick of each other at the moment and we need to be separate for awhile."

He stops looking me over... I nod telling him to continue.

" I know I've hurt you in more ways then I can count.. and I know I've taken you for granted but Jadelyn I love you.. and only you... no one else..I may have had a moment of weakness with tori but trust me once I pulled back and opened my eyes... she was nothing like you.. she acted like you at the moment but she didn't smell like you... she didn't smile like you...getting the trend here?" Beck said looking up hopefully.

I just smiled...

"so if Vega acts like me then you'll want her.." I said as a joke but apparently this meant a lot more to beck then it did me because he immediately disregarded it.

"No.. no it's you jade.. if it's not you I don't want it.." He said in a final type of voice.

"really..." I said with a smirk on me face. I was thinking over every single moment I've ever spent with beck …. trying t decide if it was worth it.. and of course it was.

"yes.." Beck said finally and out of breath like he'd been holding it the whole while I was thinking it over...

"how strange because I was thinking if it isn't Andre I don't want it.." I looked up at him and smiled.

He just stood there... and then tackled me...

attacking my neck and my jaw with kisses.

I couldn't help the laughter that escaped.

"beck!" I giggled when he tickled my abdomen. God I hated that but I loved him. So it was allowed.

We tampered down a bit remembering where we were and remembering who my parents were. He pulled up from off of me but not all the way. We locked eyes...

Those deep deep brown eyes.. full of love.

"never do that again." He said finally.

"do what.." I asked honestly.

"make me think were really over..I almost had a heart attack.." He said smiling before leaning down to kiss me.. his soft lips on mine.

"I won't I promise.." I said finally when he let me out of the kiss...

"you better..otherwise I'll have to use these." He said pulling a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket.

"hey how'd you get Andre's hand cuff's..." I said with a smile.

Beck just growled.

Even when we aren't together we always get back together.. and that's what I love the most.

A:N did you like it... Ehh if you did review and give me other one shot idea's... also.. I want to start up a really long fanfic called **naughty things.. and it's a bunch of "naughty" scenario's** you can fit beck and jade into so.. if your interested or you think it sounds like a good idea. **REVIEW ME** it's imperative...


End file.
